Bosscards to Lovi
by La Bambina Della Fiore Rossi
Summary: After Lovino sent Antonio a love letter by accident, Spain is sending Romano postcards with doodles and cheesy messages. How will Romano react? Slightly a sequel to Lovi Letter. Rated T for Romano's trade mark "


**AN: Here is a slightly related sequel to Lovi Letter :3 I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

"To: My Dearest Cutest Lovi~  
From: Boss! (Jefe)"

Romano looked at the piece of carton paper carefully. What was that bastard thinking? Ever since they kissed for the first time, things had kind of become less passionate, they were getting used to each other's company and their love was less loud, less free and now it was getting into routine.

He held it in his hands and saw a picture of the crystal water and the cloudy sand of Es Trenc Beach. A lonely cruise stood on the horizon, and it had blue curly letters that said "Tú y yo en Es Trenc, piénsalo" which made Lovino's stomach feel fuzzy and swirly. The idiot had doodled a derpy turtle with a tomato next to it, a top hat, and a mouth that looked like a w. Next to the turtle there was an arrow, "Señor Tortuga" Spain's handwriting announced. and on the backside, a giant "T" was seen next to the tourist campaign of in red an yellow.

Romano furiously blushed. The bastard Spain probably thought it was joke or something, he probably was laughing at Romano like the wine bastard's Pierre bird, chigi. Frustrated he threw it to the floor and went to take a nap. Yet he was surprised when the next day, another postcard arrived. What was the meaning of this? He couldn't believe the complete narrowness of his pathetic brain.

It was the picture of a table with an El Pison wine from Artadi Vina. the table was set with candles lit up and dimly caressing the bottle and two glasses with the fancy wine. There were white stylish letters above a starry dark sky, reading "Brindemos por nosotros" he had also doodled over this one, dribbling a heart next to the bottle and two winking smilies.

The next day another post card arrived, this one left Lovi perplexed, since it had no picture on the front and on the back it only had a huge heart colored with crayons. Romano threw it to the floor next to the other postcards that kept piling up.

The following day Romano was already expecting the next postcard. Not that he was looking forward to whatever the dumb ass would send him. No. But he looked forward to throwing them to the floor. Yeah. That was it. This postcard wasn't empty. It had the Astorga Cathedral entrance, showing the marble carved miracles of Jesus and a sculpture of La Virgen de la Majestad. The message above now said "Rezo por ti y por tu regreso". His doodles made a Lovi and Spain on their knees praying and with little halos and little angel wings.

The backside had a giant "A".

Tomorrow arrived, and so did another postcard. There had already been four, how many more would they be? The fifth one had a picturesque picture of the rooftops of Madrid, with white walls and red roofs, many squared windows and a clear blue sky and bold white letters over the sky that read "Alguien en Madrid te extraña".

He had drawn and dribbled through it as well, drawing curls in some houses, a tomato on a roof and on one the windows he had drawn a poor attempt of a young Romano with a dress and a pirate Jefe. On the back a huge "M" was drawn.

Next day Lovi got up and headed immediately for the door, to receive his daily postcard, but found nothing. He waited hours, but there was no postcard at the door. He went through his mail, his garbage. But he did not find that day's post card. He was angry. The bastard forgot to give him his post card! Lovino was very memorable person, how could Antonio forget about him?

Damn it. He couldn't call the idiot, it was too embarrassing to think about it. He already called the mail, and nothing. He had asked Veneciano if they had sent it to his house instead, and he somehow ended up with a dinner invitation next week to eat spaghetti with him and the potato bastard.

He sighed so hard his heart almost came out of his mouth. He made a bee line to his room, where all the postcards were lying on the carpet. Romano sat down next to them, pouting. He took one and started viewing them, he saw the backsides of them, what were those big letters on the back? Where they for what was on the front? T for turtle, E for El Pison, the heart? What was the heart for?

The Italian organized them lazily and realized that if he put them in order of arrival, they were T, E, the heart, A, M... He gasped. TE AM.. A knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. He went to open with that fuzzy tornado feeling in his tummy. As the door opened he smelled, flowers.. He then saw Spain winking in an innocent way, trying to be flirty. He was holding a bouquet of carnations and daisies, and a postcard with the picture of an orchid, and flipped it, showing a huge "O!".

"W-w-wha w-w-why d-d-damn it." Romano turned an aggressive red and felt the tornado in his tummy turn into a volcanic eruption, earthquake, tsunami and thunderstorm. Tiny tears came from his eyes.

"L-lovi? Are you crying? Did I do something wrong? I-I thought you would like it.. You don't like the flowers or the postcards?"

"I-I.." Lovi staggered with words. "Why?" he blurted out at last.

"Oh, um.. well, you see, a week or so I had a dream we went away, and left to see my country. And it was beautiful you showed me different places even if I already knew them, but then I realized that in reality, you don't really show me anything, how you feel, if you like me.. And I thought you liked me, but.. Then I don't know. Maybe I'm not enough..

So I told myself, okay, I'm going to show a big gesture, give Lovi images of my country, and maybe he'll want to visit me more often, and my dream could come true, and you would tell me you loved me and I would then feel like I'm not imagining your affection, but that I have evidence you really like me. Then maybe if I told you I loved you, you would too.."

"..So the postcards.." Romano muttered.

"They say "Te Amo" because I do, Lovi. I love you. I wanted to revive the love of the day you first said you loved me.. I thought the postcards would do the trick.. But like I said, I don't want to feel like I'm imagining your affection.." Spain looked down at the floor smiling a bit bittersweetly.

"Y-y-yeah? W-well fucking imagine this, cazzo!" Lovi's hands trembled as they reached up for Tonio's cheeks, and pulled him into him aggressively, kissing him deeply.

Antonio opened his eyes startled, but then looked at Romano with sweet eyes and finally, closed them and kissed him back, dropping the bouquet on the floor. He felt his world fill up with love, with Lovi.

After breaking the kiss, they looked at each other's eyes. "I wrote you a fucking love letter you bastard. Remember?" Lovi muttered, still blushing and smiling slightly.

"Now, now Lovi~ I love you's should be said many times! And yes~ I have it framed in my room~"

"Y-you framed it? cazzo.." His blush reached the eight shade.

"Yes~ Now come on and give Jefe another kiss~"

"God" He smiled a bit more, showing his teeth before kissing him again "You really are needy"

**THE END~**

* * *

**So how was it? :) Tell me what you think or anything I should improve or fix~ 3 **


End file.
